


Fausta Lemuralia Longbottom

by claudilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Latin, Latin Grammar
Language: Lingua latina
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudilla/pseuds/claudilla





	Fausta Lemuralia Longbottom

Fausta Lemuralia Longbottom

Fabula in imitatione Harii Potter

Happy Halloween Mr. Longbottom

A Harry Potter Latin Fanfiction 

(adnotatio: praenomina declinantur, cognomina non declinantur)

Nevillus Longbottom ridebat; felix erat, felicior quam ullus alius discipulus scholae….. Hermione eum aspexit et secum volvebat; “hem, quid accidit?”

“O Neville” – amica eius dixit – “scisne quem diem hodie habeamus?

Nevillus respondit: “Salve, Hermione, certo hanc rem scio; dies Mercurii est, dies pulcherrimus erit!

“Sed Neville, tu oblivisceris nos habituros esse schōlam Potionum cum Magistro Snape!”

Aliquid inexpectatum accidit. Nevillus dixit: “hanc rem scio, Hermione, nihil obliviscor!”

Ronaldus Weasley Nevillum aspexit. “Is insanit, Hermione, sine dubio; Nevillus semper Snape timet.”

“Omnes in Schola Hogvartensi Snape timent,” Harrius Potter respondit magno gemitu…

“Minime,” Ronaldus clamavit; ”omnes in mundō Snape timent! Etiam Voldemortus.” Schola potionum Ronaldo valde displicebat et ille pensum domesticum suum non conscripsit.

“O Ronalde,“ Hermione inquit, “num perfecisti pensum domesticum tuum? “ Hermione novit Ronaldum praeferre pilā ludere quam discere.

“Ita….” Ronaldus hesternā nocte legebat librum “Ludus Quidditch per saecula” et pensa domestica oblitus est. Nunc…is timet iram magistri potionum.

Amici lente ambulaverunt ad carcerem tenebricōsum sicut captivi praeter Nevillum qui magna voce cantabat.

Mirum erat.

Amicus eius explicat: ”hodie habemus ultimam scholam potionum, cras feriae coeperint! Die Veneris non habebimus scholam; quattor dies erunt sine Snape!“ (Nevillus Longbottom magis timet magistrum potionum quam aviam severam Augustam Longbottom).

“Recte dicit!” Harrius clamavit. “Post unam horam liberabimur!“

“Sst,” Hermione eos monuit, “Snape vos audiet.”

“Silete!” Vox gravis et acerba iussit.

Is erat Snape! Magister potionum asper grandi staturā omnes terruit.

“In schola hodierna vos miscebitis potionem nominatam “Metamorphoses,” quandam semplicem quae rem mutat in contrariam.”

“Res vivens?” inquit Hermione.

“Vivens et mortua” magister iratus respondit. “Nunc parate potiones!” Ille odit Griffindorenses. “Et Granger, ne iuves Longbottom!” is iussit.

Eheu, felicitas Longbottom non diu permansit. Illa potio“Metamorphoses” complicata est. Nevillus potionem miscuit, sed haec viridis erat, non caerulea.

“Caudex!” magister superbus clamavit. “Longbottom, potio tua fiat caerulea non viridis! Granger ne iuves…”

Hermione despexit eum et ad aurem Nevilli admonuit; potio eius subito efferbuit, Snape iecit Grager et Longbottum ad solum cum lebes fractus est. Potio madefecit solum magistrum potionum. Omnia velata sunt nubibus viridibus.

“Quid accidit?” Ronaldus inquit…

“Ubi est Snape?” quaesiit Hermione.

“Estne mortuus?” Harrius sibi dixit.

Subito nubes virides evanuerunt et nunc omnes discipuli silent.

Apparuit Snape palliō longo, tunc risit et benevole dixit: “Cari discipuli, hodie scholam potionum mature finem habebit. Ite et ludite! Ecce!" Et Snape cito vibravit baculum; subito bellaria ex caelo acciderunt super discipulos.

Nevillus qui anteā se animo male habebat, nunc exclamavit cum gaudiō: “Est verum miraculum Feriarum Lemuralium!”


End file.
